


His last hours

by MinDaehwi



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, Death, Hospitals, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinDaehwi/pseuds/MinDaehwi
Summary: 8am.Hyunbin is kneeled down on the floor, a gun pressed against his head. But all he can think about his his boyfriend, Donghan.This is the backstory of velvethoshi's "You're not a daydreamer" oneshot.





	His last hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/gifts).



> Hi there, 
> 
> This is the back story of velvethoshi's "You're not a daydreamer" one shot that I'm gonna link just here under. I recommend you to read it before your read this as it's related, you'd understand way better.  
> "You're not a daydreamer" is a one shot I really liked, since, ya know, not every fanfics has to be all pink with rainbows and unicorns. Anyhow, I was really inspired by it, and since velvethoshi talked herself about anyone writing a backstory to this, I did it. I hope you'll enjoy it !
> 
> Here's the link of "You're not a daydreamer" : https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756771

And now there hyunbin is, on his knees, hands behind his head, ready to be shot.

 

-

 

_One day ago_

 

Hyunbin was very sleepy today. His work shifts were extremely tiring. He didn't know, when he chose to become a doctor, that it'd be so difficult. He never imagined that he would have to take pills to get enough vitamins, nor that he wouldn't be able to see his beloved before late night or early morning.

 

He had always thought that he would have a calm life, working only in the day light and come home early, cuddle with his boyfriend and get good nights of sleep. But it didn't happen this way. Hyunbin was constantly at the hospital, taking in charge patients on patients, operating the ones that needed it almost every three hours. During breaks, he had to drink three cups of coffee in order to stay awake. Donghan would call him to check on him, worrying that he'd get enough food and urging him to rest as much as he could. His beloved would text him every hour, making Hyunbin smile widely. He was so fond of him. He never knew meeting that boy in a bar would affect on his daily life so much. Donghan and the ciggarettes were his only source of comfort. Anyhow, life didn't go as well as expected for Hyunbin.

 

He had five different patients who had to get an operation today, including one very late, around midnight that would take more than three hours, after what he'd get his time to rest. Over all, it was a difficult operation which needed a lot of concentration and precision. Hyunbin needed to be prepared for it.

 

-

 

_Midnight_

 

“Okay guys, time to take care of her”, Hyunbin said to his subordinates.

 

Hyunbin had drinked a lot of coffee before this, he had rested the best he could. However, it seemed like it wasn't enough.

 

Hyunbin lacked in precision and concentration several times during the operation, he asked for a cutter instead on scissors, he almost forgot to put his gloves on. He was elsewhere and couldn't do anything about it, tiredness had caught him.

 

Which resulted in a total mess.

 

-

 

_3:48am_

 

“The patient died at 3:48am, due to an excessive external bleeding”

 

Hyunbin couldn't even think anymore.

 

_What have I done ?_

 

His subordonate were looking at him. They all knew he was feeling guilty.

 

“It's not your fault, doctor Kwon”, one of them said, probably out of pity.

 

Hyunbin nodded, exiting the operating block. He had to announce the news to the woman's husband tomorrow.

 

-

 

_4:35am_

 

Hyunbin enterred the appartment silently, careful not to wake up Donghan.

He found a bowl of soup on the kitchen's counter that Donghan had kindly prepared for him to heat up. Hyunbin went to shower and put on some comfortable clothes before he sat down in the kitchen to eat some of the soup, reflecting on the way he'd announce to the husband the death of his wife.

He didn't eat it all, but at least he had something in his stomach.

 

-

 

_5am_

 

Donghan was deep asleep when Hyunbin enterred the room. It was comforting to see that at least his beloved was healthy and got enough sleep.

Hyunbin laid down beside him, hugging him tightly.

 

-

 

_8am_

 

Hyunbin woke up after his daily three hours of sleep. Donghan was still half-asleep between his arms, his warm body against Hyunbin's.

 

“Time to go already, Hyunbinnie ?”

 

Hyunbin chuckled.

 

“Yes baby, I'm sorry”

 

Donghan held him tighter as a response. Hyunbin kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

 

“I love you Donghan”

 

Donghan got his puffy face out of Hyunbin's neck and looked him in the eye.

 

“I love you too”

 

-

 

_8:30am_

 

The man's there, standing near his wife's empty bed. As soon as he sees Hyunbin approaching, he grabs him by the collar and cries out a “Where is she”. Here's the moment Hyunbin had thought about so much. The moment he would have to tell him.

 

He took a deep breath before asking the man to let him go. But he doesn't, so Hyunbin has to remain calm and wish that the man doesn't strangle him.

 

“Sir, your wife's operation was a complicated one. I'm sorry.”

 

The man cried out of anger. He hit Hyunbin's chest several times before letting him go.

 

“Come down to the parking with me”

 

-

 

_9am_

 

And there he is, kneeled down on the cold floor of the empty parking, a gun pressed against his head.

 

_Thinking about Donghan. Thinking about everything that happened since they met._

 

He hears the man load his gun. But all he can think about is that Donghan is probably waiting for him at home.

 

_How devastated will he be, my baby Donghan ?_

He's ready. But he knows Donghan isn't. That he won't get over this. That he'll get back to his medications and his lonely nights in the bar they met.

 

He feels the man starting to pull the trigger. Hyunbin takes his last deep breath. His last thoughts are for Donghan.

 

_i love you, donghan. my one and only sunshine._

 

A shot. A loud bang. The sound of a body hitting the ground. And then, _nothing._ Silence.

 

Hyunbin's cold body on the floor is all that's left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep that was it. Let me know what you thought about it !


End file.
